<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы с тобой одной крови by Undiene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548751">Мы с тобой одной крови</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undiene/pseuds/Undiene'>Undiene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, No names provided, Pregnancy, Soulmates, Unexplained original setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undiene/pseuds/Undiene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С недавних пор Зара искренне считала пожелание найти соулмейта худшим проклятием.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы с тобой одной крови</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Прощай, Фикбук. Пожалуй, выкладывать сюда все подряд не буду, пусть эта работа станет исключением.<br/>(!) Рассказ по все еще не написанной мной книге. Все еще надеюсь однажды созреть для полноценного многотомника, но пока что есть, то есть.<br/>Работа была впервые выложена 03/12/2018 в моем профиле «Хранительница Теней». На англ это сколько-нибудь адекватно не переводилось, так что здесь я уже взяла другой ник.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Соулмейтов не выбирают. Ты можешь просто однажды столкнуться с человеком, влюбиться без памяти, и все, тебя нет. Есть только «мы». Ты и твой соулмейт.</p><p>Самое страшное — это что не любишь. Найти своего соулмейта, если почувствовать его могут только архимаги — это уже злой рок. И хрена с два до несчастной пары дойдет, что это — не любовь.</p><p>И вроде бы тебе кажется, что это — лучшее, что случалось в твоей жизни. Он, или она — твое солнце, твоя луна, и звезды во много раз бледнее, чем сияющие глаза напротив. Вы, казалось бы, влюблены. Только вот соулмейт — это стопроцентная магическая совместимость, ни больше ни меньше. Не любовь.</p><p>И вот ты, скажем, выходишь за лучшего мужчину в своей жизни. Он красив, он обаятелен, и в его присутствии у тебя впервые в жизни дрожат коленки. Вы оба волшебники, и примерно одного уровня, и ты светишься счастьем чуть ли не в прямом смысле этого выражения.</p><p>А потом что-то идет не так.</p><p>Твой теперь уже муж, оказывается, совершенно не разделяет твоих интересов. Ему бы тихую женщину, которая поддержит его начинания, приготовит ужин и потрет спинку в ванной. А ты — главнокомандующая. Тебе не то чтобы не хочется за ним поухаживать, ты просто и сама приползаешь домой в одиннадцатом часу ночи, и хорошо, если приползаешь вообще. Ты почти жената на работе, и если ты отвлечешься хотя бы на чуть-чуть, еще не отлаженная система недавно объединенного государства развалится, как карточный домик. А ты сделала слишком много для того, чтобы этот карточный домик сложить.</p><p>Это, можно сказать, дело всей твоей жизни.</p><p>А ему все равно.</p><p>Он хочет ребенка, и ты растерянно вспоминаешь, что ты, вообще-то, единственный оставшийся в живых член королевской семьи. У тебя больше нет королевства, и даже народа больше нет, потому что твой родной мир погиб в огне развязанной тобой войны. Ты хотела как лучше. Ты хотела мира. Но все же, что-то внутри подзуживает, говоря мерзким голосом твоей матери: «У тебя должна быть наследница, Аннаретти».</p><p>А ты вроде бы и хочешь послать этот голос куда подальше, потому что ты уже почти три тысячи лет как не Аннаретти, и в гробу ты видала свою полоумную мамашу, и ты, вообще-то, просто не имеешь ни здоровья, ни возможности потратить эти девять месяцев на какую-то ерунду…</p><p>Но не можешь. Ведь твой соулмейт этого хочет. Ты не можешь ему отказать.</p><p>А потом ты девять месяцев находишься на грани жизни и смерти, пьешь на завтрак, обед и ужин в основном зелья, и не помнишь чуть ли не половину этого времени, потому что тебе очень больно, и ты тратишь почти все свое могущество на то, чтобы не дать открыться старому шраму. Тому самому, который должен был убить тебя еще добрые пол-тысячелетия назад. Но зато он носит тебя на руках. Правда, в основном потому, что ты не можешь ходить.</p><p>И это все не кончается хорошо. Твой племянник — святой человек (и ты педантично поправляешь себя: разумный. Ты родилась в человеческом княжестве, и дурные языковые привычки, похоже, останутся с тобой на всю жизнь). Он выполняет всю твою работу, встречается с дипломатическими партнерами, рычит на подчиненных и еще успевает забегать к тебе, варить эти дурацкие зелья, по возможности лечить тебя и орать на твоего мужа, потому что он опять не разбудил тебя для приема лекарств. Тебе все равно. Ты просто рада его видеть.</p><p>И когда ты все-таки донашиваешь своего ребенка, ты даже не в состоянии сжать руки с достаточной силой, чтобы удержать младенца. Ты слышишь одновременно теплый и злой голос своего племянника, и понимаешь, что если бы не он, если бы не твой сумасшедший племянник и, по совместительству, единственный твой личный ученик — ты бы точно умерла если не на операционном столе, то после. Он громким шепотом отчитывает за что-то твоего мужа, и ты не можешь разобрать слова. Ты вообще, кажется, больше ничего не можешь.</p><p>Со временем тебе становится лучше. Ты начинаешь замечать, что у племянника нездоровый вид, и что он стал еще более тощим, чем был до этого. А ведь он еще и бегает, лечит тебя, тратит крупицы драгоценного времени на твое истощенное долгой не-болезнью тело.</p><p>И ты долго рыдаешь в подушку в тот день, когда понимаешь, что твой муж нашел себе не такую больную девушку. И даже не одну. И даже не двух.</p><p>Крошечная, маленькая и сморщенная девочка не вызывает в тебе никаких теплых чувств.</p><p>Твой брак разваливается.</p><p>И ты понятия не имеешь, что с этим делать.</p><p>Со временем все становится лучше. Ты больше не сходишь с ума от горя и тоски по исчезнувшему, как мираж, счастью. Неужели ты, в конце концов, действительно рассчитывала на то, что все закончится хорошо?</p><p>Чувства притупляются. И когда маленькая девочка впервые заявляет тебе, что она не хочет учиться магии, потому что все люди должны быть равны в своем невежестве… Это не предательство. Это хуже.</p><p>И тогда ты впервые пользуешься своим даром для того, чтобы узнать вероятности. Ты вдруг понимаешь, что это оно. Самое время для того, чтобы узнать будущее заранее.</p><p>Тем же вечером твой вездесущий племянник, который не иначе как одним местом чувствует, когда тебе плохо, отпаивает тебя водой и кое-какими интересными настойками. Ты рыдаешь на его плече, и он грустно улыбается. Он когда-то уже пережил своего соулмейта.</p><p>И когда этот самый племянник притаскивает свою девушку к тебе домой (и он заметно счастлив больше, чем когда либо), ты поначалу пугаешься. Так же не бывает?..</p><p>Оказывается, бывает. Только вот не с соулмейтами, нет. Так бывает с двумя одинаково сумасшедшими людьми, которые, вот ужас, действительно нашли общий язык. И даже разработали одно интересное заклинание, которое может хотя бы на время освободить предназначенных друг другу от толстого, прочного красного каната, держащего их вместе. Сковывающего тебя по рукам и ногам. Не дающего вздохнуть.</p><p>А потом тебе становится так легко! Ты посылаешь к демонам Бездны своего мудака-мужа и чуть не выбиваешь ему глаз обручальным кольцом, потому что ты, наконец, это снова ты, а не составная часть вашей пары. Не Жена. Нет, наконец, именно ты.</p><p>И к черту этих соулмейтов!</p><p>В конце концов, сильная наследница у тебя теперь есть.</p><p>Ну и что, что в комплекте идет разбитое сердце?..</p>
<p></p><div class="part-comment-bottom mx-10 mx-xs-5"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>